


Химия любви Майкрофта Холмса

by Blondunishka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Incest, M/M, Psychology, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Майкрофт помогает Шерлоку с его чертогами.Сиквел к фанфику "Защита Шерлока"





	Химия любви Майкрофта Холмса

— Почему ты такой противный?!  
— Я твой старший брат, быть противным и бессердечным входит в мои обязанности.  
«Ночь живых мертвецов»

 

— Шерлок, я не собираюсь нестись к тебе через весь город, как только тебе в голову взбредёт очередная глупость, — на лице Майкрофта было написано разочарование, как будто он ожидал увидеть брата при смерти и очень сожалел, что его предположения по этому поводу не оправдались. Младший Холмс не понимал эту черту брата. С одной стороны, Майкрофт Холмс был помешан на нём: не было ни единой вещи, о которой бы Майкрофт не знал; а с другой стороны, он был холоден с ним. Сколько Шерлок себя помнил, старший Холмс был для него недосягаемым идеалом, который только насмехался над его попытками сравняться с братом, не только в умении анализировать и мыслить, во всём. 

«Большой брат следит за тобой»*, — как-то пошутил Джон и был разочарован: Шерлок не питал страсти к чтению, если только это не подробное описание двухсот сорока трёх видов табачного пепла или исследование на тему степени растяжимости различных натуральных волокон. Но если бы Шерлок когда-нибудь сподобился прочесть «1984» Оруэлла, то скорее всего, нашёл бы для себя в нём Майкрофта Холмса, только не человека, а мироустройство. 

— Увы, ты всегда приезжаешь, — ответил Шерлок. Его хамская манера поведения с братом была подчёркнуто пренебрежительной. Она не всегда была такой: когда-то младший Холмс смотрел на Майкрофта с обожанием, пока детская наивность, не обошедшая и его, не канула в прошлое, а Шерлок наконец увидел то, что собой представлял Майкрофт. Детские представления о брате были вытеснены жёсткой реальностью. Тогда в чертогах Шерлока родился тот самый Майкрофт: циничный, систематичный и жестокий.

— Шерлок, — на лице Майкрофта была вежливая улыбка, — я понимаю твою растерянность в связи с отъездом Джона Уотсона… хотя нет, не понимаю. Но это не повод звонить мне и молчать в трубку. Слишком мелодраматично, даже для тебя. Заведи себе нового соседа. В конце концов, ты теперь популярен, можешь выбрать любую плавающую вокруг тебя «рыбку». — Младший Холмс усмехнулся, представив кастинг на нового Джона Уотсона.

— Не хочешь попробовать себя? Вне конкурса, — съязвил Шерлок, лицо Майкрофта скривилось.

— Если это всё, — Майкрофт встал из кресла Джона, собираясь уходить, но потом увидел на лице Шерлока отчаянное выражение. Такое было только тогда, когда Шерлоку что-то было нужно. Не для дела, нет. Для раскрытия преступлений, младший Холмс мог бессовестно пользоваться возможностями Майкрофта, как только ему вздумается, не спрашивая разрешения у брата. Такое лицо у младшего Холмса было только тогда, когда нужно было что-то лично ему. Его старший Холмс не видел уже очень давно, — что происходит, Шерлок?

— Мои чертоги, — ответил Шерлок, — они не в порядке.

— Опять? — спросил удивлённый Майкрофт. — Шерлок, мы обсуждали уже это. Прошлый раз был последним.

— Мне нужно, — глухой голос младшего Холмса заставил Майкрофта вновь опуститься в кресло.

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Я путаю реальность и чертоги. Даже сейчас я не уверен, что не в чертогах. 

— Боже, Шерлок, — тяжело вздохнул Майкрофт, — я говорил тебе, как опасно так погружаться. И как опасно устраивать себе регулярные передозы.

— Это нужно было для дела, — тут же огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Какое дело может оправдать это, Шерлок?

— Ты поможешь мне или нет? — прямо спросил младший Холмс.

— Базовые воспоминания нельзя переписывать так как тебе хочется и когда тебе хочется.

— Ты уже говорил это, — устало ответил Шерлок.

— Значит мало говорил. Дворец памяти делается один раз в жизни, всего один. Ты можешь достраивать его, но не создавать заново. Ты же свой перестраиваешь уже который раз? 

— Третий, ты и сам знаешь, — вздохнул Холмс и опустил голову на руки.

— Что на этот раз? Мориарти? 

— Всё вместе, я думаю.

— Ты пробовал стирать воспоминания?

— Это не помогает, — Шерлок зло посмотрел на брата, — ты знаешь, как это бывает. Фантом проникает во все воспоминания и, как вирус, отравляет их. И я даже не уверен, кто думает из нас: он или я. Мне нужны базовые воспоминания.

— Стопроцентной гарантии я дать не могу, всё-таки это, — Майкрофт достаёт из нагрудного кармана маленькую записную книжку, — не совсем воспоминания.

— В прошлый раз это…

— В прошлый раз ты был младше, Шерлок! Не мне тебе объяснять разницу в работе абстрактного полушария и логического**. — младший Холмс кивнул. — Тогда идём, ты же уже принял дозу, — с неудовольствием заметил Майкрофт. Шерлок встал и молча пошёл в свою комнату, старший Холмс шёл следом, неприязненно окидывая взглядом жилище Шерлока. Младший Холмс остановился перед дверью и открыл её, его плечи были сгорблены, а сам он испытывал нечто сродни стыду. В очередной раз Майкрофт недоволен им и разочарован.

— Что, братец мой, за время, пока ты стал самостоятельным, в твоей спальне появилось что-то такое, что меня способно удивить? — ехидно поинтересовался Майкрофт. Шерлок повернулся к брату.

— Когда-нибудь я всё-таки использую отмычки и задушу тебя во сне.

— Очень ценное замечание, Шерли, я постараюсь его выгодно использовать, — младший Холмс поморщился от «Шерли», Майкрофт давно не называл его этим исковерканным именем. Когда-то оно означало проявление сантиментов, на которые старший Холмс, конечно, не был способен. Зато позже, когда ненавистное прозвище ушло из обихода, Майкрофт стал его использовать исключительно в целях унижения младшего. 

Шерлок прошёл в спальню и, пропустив Майкрофта, запер дверь, дабы бойкая на слова Миссис Хадсон не явилась делиться свежими новостями с обоими Холмсами. Шерлок лёг на постель, а старший Холмс, как и Майкрофт в чертогах, поставил кресло в центр комнаты и сел в него. 

— Дай мне две минуты, — сказал Шерлок, постепенно погружаясь в подобие сна. Майкрофт молча смотрел на брата, педантично отмеряя ровно две минуты. Когда положенное время истекло, старший Холмс открыл записную книжку на первой странице.

 

* * *

 

Старший брат — 13 лет, младший — 6 лет

Шерлок сунул нос в книгу через плечо Майкрофта. Старший Холмс передёрнул плечом, это был первый признак его раздражения. 

— Что такое чертоги? — спросил Шерлок, старательно произнося слово «чертоги». 

— Техника запоминания, — покорно ответил старший Холмс.

— И зачем она?

— Очевидно, чтобы запоминать.

— Есть другие способы запоминания, — не успокоился маленький Шерлок, откусывая большое яблоко. Майкрофт сморщился. Раздражающий младший брат пришёл испортить ему Уик-энд: оторвать от книги и расстроить планы по самосовершенствованию.

— Не поделишься, Шерлок? А то я не в курсе, — Майкрофт демонстративно закрыл книгу и посмотрел на младшего брата.

— Ассоциативные связи, — не растерялся Шерлок. Он с трудом выговаривал правильно слова, но старался выглядеть значительно. 

— У мамы спросил? Хороший мальчик, — ответил старший Холмс и отвернулся от брата, раскрывая книгу на закладке.

— Ты тоже не всё знаешь, а спрашиваешь или читаешь.

— Да, но в отличие от тебя я не спешу всем и каждому рассказать об этом, — парировал Майкрофт. Шерлок надулся и зло посмотрел на брата. — К твоему сведению, чертоги используют ассоциативные связи. 

Прошло две минуты, в течение которых Майкрофт старательно делал вид, что читает, а Шерлок смотрел укоризненно на брата и специально громко хрустел яблоком.

— Шерлок! — наконец не выдержал старший. — Тебе нечем заняться?

— Есть, — невозмутимо ответил младший.

— И?

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь: исследую эффективность воздействия на тебя раздражающего фактора, — Шерлок снова громко откусил яблоко и принялся старательно жевать. Майкрофт скептически окинул взглядом брата.

— Не всё то, что можно охарактеризовать исследованием, является им, Шерлок.

— Является, если в конце концов я получил результат. — Майкрофт выгнул бровь, безмолвно спрашивая о результате. — Я доволен, — коротко ответил Шерлок, — ещё немного и ты сдашься, — Майкрофт всего секунду раздумывал, представив, как младший будет стоять и молча третировать его своим нахождением в комнате, а потом мамуля устроит ему разнос и прочитает лекцию на тему "Обращение с младшими братьями".

— Чего ты хочешь? — напрямую спросил Майкрофт.

— Я тоже хочу себе чертоги памяти, — тут же ответил Шерлок.

— Ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы…

— Никогда не рано начать заниматься чем-то полезным, — процитировал Шерлок Майкрофту его же собственные слова. Старший Холмс вновь поморщил нос.

— Ладно, но читать тебе я не буду, Шерлок. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы разобраться самому, — Майкрофт встал из-за стола и, дойдя до книжного шкафа, достал «Чертоги разума и основы мнемотехники». — Это пособие будет понятно даже тебе, — сказал старший Холмс и передал Шерлоку книгу.

— Я могу её читать здесь? — спросил Шерлок, принимая книгу. Увидев недовольство на лице брата, младший Холмс тут же сказал: — Если я что-то не пойму, я смогу спросить, или буду бегать к тебе каждый раз, хлопать дверью и отвлекать тебя…

— Читай, — сдался Майкрофт, — только не мешай мне.

 

Старший брат — 19 лет, младший — 12 лет

— Шерлок, я миллиарды раз просил не трогать моё оборудование! — Майкрофт стоял на пороге комнаты младшего Холмса, точнее того, что могло бы быть его комнатой, но было, по мнению Майкрофта, свалкой.

— Я ставлю опыт, — тут же ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от нагревания на спиртовке жидкости в мензурке, смутно узнаваемой Майкрофтом по двум инициалам М.Х., кои были сделаны производителем по заказу старшего Холмса. В период взросления Майкрофт испытывал особенную тягу к пометкам на собственных вещах. Крошечные М.Х., говорящие о принадлежности Майкрофту, стояли буквально на всём. Шерлок высмеивал эту непонятную болезненную тягу и предлагал старшему Холмсу вышивать свои инициалы на одежде, дабы не перепутать форму и трусы с точно такими же, принадлежащими «непроходимым горделивым придуркам» в его частной школе.

— Это мой лабораторный набор, — старший Холмс подошёл к младшему, намереваясь дать тому подзатыльник.

— Я же сказал, что ставлю опыт, — ответил Шерлок.

— У тебя есть свой набор. 

— Уже нет.

— Шерлок, — подозрительно спросил Майкрофт, внимательно рассматривая жидкость в мензурке, — ты что сделал? 

— В твоём учебнике химии был лист, исписанный твоим подчерком. Мне показался этот вид морфина довольно интересным. Точнее его производная, хотя уверен он мог бы при всасывании превращаться в чистый морфин, скажем в печени. Что скажешь? Я намереваюсь использовать его… — Майкрофт вырвал из рук Шерлока мензурку, проигнорировав недовольный возглас Шерлока.

— Ты не будешь этого делать. 

— Что? Ты, значит, можешь заниматься чем-то таким, а я нет?

— Шерлок, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, ответил Майкрофт, — ты больше не будешь пытаться сделать это. — старший Холмс взял исписанный лист бумаги и демонстративно порвал его. — Это героин и да, Шерлок, он превращается в морфин, — на лице младшего проступило удивление и недоверие.

— Серьёзно? — возбуждённо спросил он.

— Да, серьёзно! А если я ещё раз поймаю тебя за тем, что ты выделяешь диацетилморфин*** или любой опиоидный наркотик, поверь мне, мамулей не обойдётся.

— Какого чёрта, Майкрофт! Ты сам его написал и не думай, будто я поверю, что ты не пробовал его получить.

— Это не твоё дело. — жёстко ответил старший Холмс. — Я предупредил, Шерлок: никаких наркотиков.

— Придурок, — ответил Шерлок в спину уходящему из его комнаты Майкрофту.

 

Старший брат — 24 года, младший — 17 лет

— Шерлок, — бледное лицо Майкрофта расплывалось перед глазами. Младший Холмс впервые не чувствовал: ни страха, ни стыда перед старшим. Он просто не мог, потому что эйфория была слишком сильной. — Что ты наделал, Шерлок? — рука Холмса легла на чёрные кудри. Майкрофт напуган. Младшему Холмсу казалось, что это галлюцинация, потому что его брат никогда так не выглядел. Майкрофт всегда собран, холоден и отстранён. И лишний раз он Шерлока бы не коснулся. — Вставай.

Старший Холмс поднял тощее тело брата с грязного матраса и вывел из притона. 

— Где ты был, Майкрофт? — спросил Шерлок брата, пока тот вёл его до машины. Старший Холмс не ответил, он молча посадил брата на переднее сидение и пристегнул ремнём безопасности. Майкрофт водил машину и работал в каком-то дипломатическом отделе пресс-секретарём; родители гордились им. От Шерлока же были сплошные проблемы: одноклассники не понимали его манеру общения, учителя ненавидели, потому что младший Холмс не упускал возможности указать им на их невежество, родители молчаливо укоряли и звонили Майкрофту, умоляя повлиять на Шерлока.

— Шерлок, пообещай мне, что больше ты не будешь принимать наркотики.

— И ты поверишь мне? — спросил Шерлок, подмечая как сжались пальцы Майкрофта на руле.

— Нет, не поверю.

— Тогда зачем обещать?

— Ты хочешь убить наших родителей?

— Едва ли, — вяло ответил Холмс.

— Шерлок, я съехал из дома всего год назад, а ты умудрился за это время превратиться в наркомана.

— Я не наркоман, — покачал головой Шерлок, — ты же знаешь, что кокаин — это мощный психостимулятор. 

— Психостимулятор, Шерлок, — это аддерол или риталин, а то, что принимаешь ты — наркотик! И я не заметил за тобой СДВГ, — младший Холмс фыркнул, доставая из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет. — Что ещё, Шерлок? — прямо спросил Майкрофт. — Ты подсел на кокаин, стал курильщиком. Что ещё? — младший Холмс улыбнулся, зажигая сигарету дрожащими руками.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — развязно спросил Шерлок, закуривая. — Алкоголизм, беспорядочные половые связи, гомосексуализм, проституция, — перечислил младший Холмс, с удовольствием подмечая, как лицо Майкрофта стало злым. Старший Холмс вырвал из рук брата сигарету и выбросил в окно.

— Твои шутки неуместны, — ответил Майкрофт. — Чем ещё ты увлекаешься? 

— Увы, тебе достался всего лишь я — наркоман и курильщик.

— Шерлок, я прошу тебя завязать с этим. Кто будет доставать тебя по притонам?

— Ты. — ответил Шерлок. — Заодно сможем чаще видеться. Ты ведь за год даже ни разу не позвонил родителям. Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы приехал. 

— Твои регулярные выходки позволяют нам поддерживать связь.

— О да, должно быть, это очень интересные разговоры, Майкрофт. «Здравствуй, мама, что опять натворил Шерлок?» 

— Теперь ты понял, почему я не горю желанием приезжать к родителям, — ответил Майкрофт. Шерлок хотел было что-то ответить, но осёкся.

— Из-за меня? — спросил младший Холмс как-то потеряно. Майкрофт хотел сказать что-то, чтобы смягчить ответ, но не нашёл, что. — Что ж, справедливо. Хотя, могу заверить тебя, слушать бесконечные хвалебные речи о твоей персоне так же отвратительно, как и жалобы на меня, — сказал Шерлок, тяжело вздыхая, — скорее бы съехать от них.

— Ты всегда можешь переехать ко мне, — ответил Майкрофт. Почему-то после переезда на свою собственную квартиру старший Холмс остро ощутил нехватку младшего балбеса, который портил ему жизнь на протяжении всего детства и отрочества. Майкрофт посвящал всё своё свободное время работе. Друзей у него не было, в основном коллеги, а с ними нельзя было расслабиться. Майкрофт всегда жёстко держал себя в рамках, он был вежлив до безукоризненности, дипломатичен до кончиков ногтей, но иногда это было невыносимо. Ему хотелось быть собой настоящим, каким был Шерлок: пренебрежительным с людьми, язвительным в общении, открыто высказывающим своё недовольство, прямо излагающим своё нелестное мнение — таким Майкрофт мог быть только с младшим братом. 

— Чтобы ты следил за мной? — подозрительно спросил Шерлок.

— И за этим тоже. — ответил Майкрофт. — По крайней мере, я бы знал, ночевал ты дома или нет.

 

Старший брат — 30 лет, младший — 23 года

— Зачем тебе переезжать?

— Ты сам переехал сразу после колледжа, — ответил Шерлок, придирчиво оглядывая комнату вокруг и оценивая, что стоит взять, а от чего избавиться.

— Да, но я переехал от родителей.

— И я делаю то же самое, — сказал младший Холмс, демонстративно посмотрев на Майкрофта, — хотя ты хуже будешь.

— Я видел эту квартиру, она совершенно не годится для молодого человека.

— Как и твоя, — коротко ответил Шерлок, доставая с верхней полки чемодан и открывая его. 

— Мы живём вдвоём. 

— И мы вдвоём будем.

— Ты уже нашёл себе соседа? — удивлённо спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, ещё нет, но я обмолвился с парочкой людей о его поиске, уверен, кто-нибудь из них приведёт мне во второй половине дня кандидата.

— Твоя самонадеянность не знает границ, — ответил старший Холмс, наблюдая, как Шерлок скидывает свои многочисленные бумаги в крафт-коробку.

— Как и твоя, — парировал Шерлок, — Майкрофт, что ты делаешь дома? Обычно ты возвращаешься не раньше двенадцати, — младший Холмс подозрительно посмотрел на старшего.

— Иногда нужно делать перерыв, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Попробуй ещё раз, — посоветовал Шерлок. 

— Шерлок, ты хоть представляешь, что значит делить с кем-то квартиру?

— Да, по большей части. 

— Я другое дело, как ты сам сказал, я возвращаюсь заполночь.

— И сразу бежишь проверять как висят полотенца в ванной, — младший Холмс быстро проглядывал документы с раскрытыми делами. Какие-то бумаги он выбрасывал, какие-то наоборот складывал. — Я бы предпочёл жить с кем-то, у кого нет обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, — Майкрофт сжал губы в тонкую линию и нахмурился.

— Или это может оказаться психопат, или кто-то из тех, кого ты посадил много лет назад. 

— Какая фантазия, Майкрофт, — Шерлок оторвался от бумаг и улыбнулся брату, — я и не подозревал в тебе тяги к детективам с романтическим уклоном.

— Не неси чушь, Шерлок!

— В любом случае, у меня есть брат, который узнает всё о моём соседе раньше, чем я.

— Ты мог бы жить в другом районе, более благоприятном. 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что мне это не по карману, — ответил Холмс, аккуратно складывая костюмы в чемодан.

— Я мог бы…

— Нет! — взорвался Шерлок и подошёл к брату. — Нет, Майкрофт! Ты не мог бы. Оставь меня в покое, я устал от тебя и твоего постоянного внимания. Я не знаю ни одного места, где бы не было твоих шпионов. И я по горло сыт твоим влиянием и возможностями! Ты всегда пенял мне тем, что я выставляю напоказ свои способности, ну что ж, лучше выставлять их, чем собственный статус. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Майкрофт!

— Будь осторожен, Шерлок, — ответил старший Холмс и вышел из комнаты брата. 

 

* * *

 

— Шерлок, — знакомая худая рука коснулась лба. Младший Холмс положил поверх кисти брата свою и прижал сильнее. 

— Никогда не понимал, как ты ко мне относишься, — ответил Шерлок, ощущая сухость во рту.

— Обычно твой отходняк не столь драматичен, — ответил Майкрофт, убирая руку. Его кресло стояло уже подле постели Шерлока.

— Я уехал, потому что больше не мог терпеть твой тотальный контроль. 

— Я понимаю. 

— Но я никогда не ненавидел тебя.

— Шерлок, — остановил его Майкрофт. Старший Холмс знал, что потом Шерлок будет ненавидеть себя за эти признания.

— Что ж, — Шерлок сел в постели, — ты всё сделал, можешь быть свободен, — тут же ощетинился младший Холмс. Лицо Шерлока вновь стало сосредоточенным и собранным. Ни следа уязвимости, которая только что так сильно бросалась в глаза.

— Я передам это, — Майкрофт указал на записную книжку, — Джону Уотсону.

— Что? — Шерлок потеряно посмотрел на маленькую зелёную книжку. — Ты за этим записал их?

— А ты думал, я стал слишком стар, чтобы помнить всё это?

— Зачем? — спросил младший Холмс.

— Разве не он — твоя новая защита? — язвительно спросил Майкрофт.

— Ты сам сказал... — глаза Шерлока распахнулись. — Я всё ещё не очнулся.

— Да, хотя твой братец постарался, зачитал тебе все эти бесполезные базовые воспоминания, — лицо Майкрофта исказилось в знакомой Шерлоку усмешке, — Шерлок, обожаю это твоё выражение лица. Никто кроме меня его не видел, потому что никому не удавалось удивить тебя.

— Ты был похоронен в водопаде, — ответил младший Холмс.

— Да, но твой брат был таким толстым, — засмеялся Майкрофт смехом Мориарти, — серьёзно, Шерлок. Неужели ты считаешь его таким безобразным?

— Время было подходящим. — сказал Шерлок. — В то время Майкрофт вряд ли бы сидел на диете. Тогда не было культа здорового образа жизни.

— Шерлок, — Майкрофт подошёл к Холмсу и наклонился к его лицу, — не обманывай себя. В твоей голове, — палец старшего Холмса ткнул лоб Шерлока, — Майкрофт — обрюзгший кусок мяса, погрязший в абсолютно пошлой человеческой зависимости. Что может быть более отвратительным, чем Майкрофт, использующий свой гениальный ум для спора с младшим братом на собственную жизнь? И что может быть более глупым? Какой тонкий намёк на собственное превосходство. И как тонко, — лицо старшего Холмса стало довольным, — обошёл твою защиту я. Гордыня погубила даже Люцифера, Шерлок. А что касается тебя, мой глупый маленький Шерли, — Майкрофт погладил Шерлока по голове и схватил его за волосы сзади, — ты всё-таки станешь первым, кто будет похоронен в своей собственной голове.

— Ты умер, — ответил Шерлок, Майкрофт хмыкнул, — тебя давно нет в живых.

— Ты всегда считал Майкрофта равнодушным чудовищем, — сказал Мориарти-Майкрофт, — Это так похоже на меня. У нас с ним определённо много схожих черт, хотя в одном я, конечно, превосхожу его. У меня есть чувство юмора. Ну что, Шерлок? Чем займёмся с тобой в этом долгом сейчас?

— Ты даже не воспоминание, — ответил младший Холмс, — тебя нет. 

— О, Шерлок, ты всегда упускаешь очень важную деталь, — доверительно сообщил старший Холмс, — твои собственные чувства. Ты, конечно, не признаешься, что они у тебя есть, но на самом деле, — Мориарти улыбнулся, — если бы не твой страх и восхищение мной. И твой же страх и восхищение перед Майкрофтом. Правда в его случае страх имеет другую природу.

— Заткнись! — прорычал Шерлок, сжимая свою голову пальцами. — Тебя нет и никогда не было!

— А что было? Шерлок? Разве что-то было? В твоей голове такой бардак.

— Уйди, — ответил Шерлок, сжимая свои виски сильнее, пытаясь сосредоточиться на подлинном Майкрофте. 

— Точно такой же как и тот, что у тебя в комнате. Ты хоть когда-нибудь убираешь её, Шерлок? 

— Я был занят опытами! — раздражённо ответил маленький Холмс, препарируя несчастную садовую лягушку.

— Твои опыты бесполезны, Шерлок. Сейчас же убери комнату, пока я не рассказал мамуле о твоём поведении, — Майкрофт не на шутку рассержен, но Шерлоку плевать, он даже не посмотрел на брата, кидая раздражённое:

— Иди к чёрту, Майкрофт!

— Шерлок, обещай мне, что составишь список, — Майкрофт выглядел обеспокоенным, его уставшее лицо с извечными поджатыми губами и вертикальной морщинкой между бровей заставляло чувствовать Шерлока вину и ненависть к себе. 

— Список чего?

— Список всей той дряни, что будешь принимать. Если уж ты не способен завязать с этим.

— Я не буду принимать, — ответил Шерлок. 

— Я тебе не верю, — от разочарованного выдоха брата, у Шерлока навернулись злые слёзы, которые он тут же вытер рукавом футболки.

— Я обещаю.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок открыл глаза, за окном уже темно, а комната пуста. Кресло Майкрофта так и стояло посередине спальни. Младший Холмс встал с постели и пошёл вниз, откуда доносились два голоса: миссис Хадсон и Майкрофта.

 

— Ох, Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон тут же смолкла, как только увидела шатающегося младшего Холмса. Шерлок слабо растянул губы в подобие улыбки и сел за стол, рядом с братом.

— Помогло? — спросил Майкрофт, внимательно оглядывая брата.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок, глядя в глаза Майкрофту и подмечая мельчайшие морщинки на его лице, которых он не видел раньше. Миссис Хадсон, видимо предчувствуя, что не должна становиться свидетелем разговора двух братьев, ушла к себе, оставив их наедине.

— Что ж, тогда мне здесь больше делать нечего, — сказал Майкрофт, собираясь встать, но, увидев, как Шерлок вздрогнул от его слов, нахмурился. — Шерлок, что не так?

— Это был ты, — ответил Шерлок, — ты взломал мою систему защиты.

— Вот что бывает, когда своей защитой выбираешь ненавистного тебе человека. — ответил Майкрофт. — Надеюсь, Джон справится со своими обязанностями лучше. 

— Я оставил тебя, — возразил младший Холмс. 

— Это проявление твоей сентиментальности?

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — сказал ещё раз Шерлок, но теперь уже настоящему Майкрофту. Старший Холмс удивлённо посмотрел на брата, тот никогда не говорил ни о чём столь откровенном. 

— Я знаю, рад, что ты в порядке, — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся и встал, желая выйти из кухни, но Шерлок перегородил ему дорогу, совсем как недавно сделал сам Майкрофт в самолёте. — Шерлок?

— Ты сказал, что всегда будешь со мной.

— Да, — согласился Майкрофт, — именно это я и сказал. 

— Спасибо, — на лице Шерлока неуверенность. Он давно не проявлял никаких сантиментов в отношении своего брата, он запретил себе делать что-то подобное. И это привело к обезличиванию Майкрофта, к превращению его в уме младшего Холмса в монстра. И виноват в этом был сам Шерлок. Майкрофт, при всей своей замкнутости, всегда проявлял внимание и заботу, в своей извращённой манере властолюбия, но не его вина, что по-другому он не умел. 

— Обещай, что будешь осторожен.

— Нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Не буду. И я не буду врать тебе, что попытаюсь.

— Другого я и не ожидал, — Майкрофт похлопал Шерлока по плечу, проходя мимо него. Младший Холмс смотрел на одевающегося брата, внутри грызло чувство неправильности происходящего. Как будто между ним и братом осталась недосказанность.

— Воспоминание о том, как ты вытащил меня из притона.

— Что с ним? — спросил Майкрофт, когда уже оделся.

— Оно ненастоящее. — старший Холмс удивлённо посмотрел на Шерлока. — Точнее, ты что-то удалил.

— Незначительные детали могли стереться со временем, — слишком поспешно сказал Майкрофт. Шерлок подозрительно посмотрел на его лицо, подмечая, как брат за нервной усмешкой вновь сжимает губы. 

— Если подумать, — продолжил младший Холмс, — именно тогда началось твоё увлечение мной.

— Увлечение? — возмутился Майкрофт. — Шерлок, не приписывай мне подобные глупости.

— Я никогда не был интересен тебе, но в тот день, ты предложил мне переехать в свою квартиру, хотя до этого ты гонял меня из своей комнаты. Ты подписывал своими инициалами каждый предмет в своей спальне и если что-то оказывалось у меня… 

— Всё, хватит, довольно, Шерлок!

— Что ты сделал тогда? — напрямую спросил младший Холмс.

— Ничего, — ответил Майкрофт, — я ничего не сделал, просто ты тогда чуть не умер у меня на руках.

— Да, но это не единственный раз, — младший Холмс подошёл вплотную к Майкрофту, тот впервые в жизни испуганно отшатнулся от него. Шерлок наклонился к Майкрофту и вдохнул запах его дорогого парфюма. — Джон как-то рассказывал мне о дурацком романе, где психопат мог узнать по запаху человека, что он врёт. 

— «Ганнибал», Шерлок. Это роман «Ганнибал».

— Я не верю в это, — ответил Шерлок, — но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты лжёшь сейчас, — младший Холмс проследил пальцем капельку пота от скулы Майкрофта к шее. Старший Холмс сжал руку Шерлока и убрал с лица. 

— Если ты закончил, — договорить Майкрофт не успел, Шерлок крепко сжал руку брата, не давая ему сдвинуться.

— Ты достаточно наигрался, Майкрофт, позволь теперь мне вести, — повинуясь догадке, младший Холмс накрыл губы брата своими. Тонкие сухие губы показались Шерлоку знакомыми. Он прикрыл глаза, хотя и не собирался этого делать, сосредоточившись на вкусе и ощущениях. В голове мелькала картинка забытого воспоминания, почти стёртого временем: лицо Майкрофта смазанное, как и само воспоминание, и его губы, в которые Шерлок впился, потому что был зол на брата. Тот ни разу не позвонил младшему Холмсу, не навестил его и родителей. Шерлок, привыкший к постоянному присутствию Майкрофта, которого можно было изводить дни напролёт, вдруг исчез, и оказалось, что Шерлок ему совершенно не интересен. Этот злой поцелуй в кокаиновом дурмане был похоронен, зато детская обида осталась. Шерлок просто не помнил, на что обижался.

— Это не ты сделал, это я, — поражённо ответил Шерлок, оторвавшись от губ Майкрофта. Он вдруг увидел своего брата совсем в ином свете. Как будто посмотрел на него без мутного стекла обиды и недоверия. Майкрофт всегда был ему нужен. Шерлок нуждался в нём не меньше, чем сейчас в Джоне. Старший Холмс обречённо смотрел на Шерлока, ожидая бури. 

— Прости, Шерлок, я не хотел, чтобы ты помнил об этом. 

— Почему?

— Я никогда не видел в тебе ничего кроме разрушителя моей жизни. И так бы это и продолжалось, если бы я не нашёл тебя в том притоне.

— Для тебя это оказалось чем-то большим, чем... — младший Холмс не знал как закончить.

— Больше чем случайность? — спросил Майкрофт и кивнул. — В этом мире не так много людей, способных удивить меня. 

— Да, но это ведь совсем другое дело. 

— Как ты и говорил мисс Адлер, химия любви проста и незамысловата. И приходится признать, что ей могут быть подвержены даже гениальные умы.

— Химию не обманешь, — согласился Шерлок, наконец отпуская руку Майкрофта. Старший Холмс коротко улыбнулся и открыл входную дверь. 

— Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты нашёл себе соседа.

— Джона нельзя заменить.

— Всех можно заменить, — покачал головой Майкрофт, — ты уже смог это сделать.

— Я не заменял тебя Джоном! — тут же отозвался младший Холмс. — Не льсти себе, ты по-прежнему мой бессердечный старший брат. 

— Рад это слышать, Шерлок, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Шерлок, когда дверь за Майкрофтом уже закрылась. Младший Холмс опустился на порог и затряс головой, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли о брате. У него совершенно не было времени на это, однако впервые Шерлок был почти не против думать не о работе, а о том, в чём совсем не разбирался — о той области мозга, где синтезировался 2-Фенилэтиламин.****

Конец.  
Редактировать часть

Примечания:  
* «Большой брат следит за тобой» — отсылка к роману антиутопии Джорджа Оруэлла «1984».  
** Работа логического и абстрактного полушария. В детстве ребёнок в основном только воспринимает мир, поэтому в большей степени работает его абстрактное полушарие, а логическое лишь учится, набирает опыт. С взрослением и обучением человек постепенно привыкает обращаться к логическому полушарию, которое систематизирует информацию, полученную абстрактным, и выдаёт готовые варианты решений типовых задач: социальное поведение, физическое ориентирование в пространстве, приготовление еды и т.п. Абстрактное полушарие принимает на себя активную нагрузку только в моменты сна. Поэтому воспоминания о детстве часто размыты и похожи на сны. В данном случае имеется именно разница в запоминании. Запомнить пересказанное и воплотить это в своём разуме совсем не то что пережить это. Если сказать проще, логическое полушарие лишено «сердца» и не способно удивляться, а посему вы никогда не сможете радоваться и изумляться так, как это было в детстве.  
*** Диацетилморфин — химическое название героина.  
**** 2-Фенилэтиламин («вещество любви») — вещество, синтезирующееся в мозге человека, повышающее эмоциональную теплоту, симпатию, сексуальность.


End file.
